To Tell or Not to Tell
by Monster Slime
Summary: DJ has been acting strangely lately, when Stephanie finds out a devastating secret to DJ's mood, telling the family will be one of the hardest things ever.
1. Check, please!

**A/N: **Hello there! I'm OzoneSlime, or you can call me Slime, or Slimey, whatever fits. Here's my first fic, a bit more mature than I would usually write, but I wanted to write some_ Full House _with a groundbreaking storyline. I will update on a regularly basis, just try not to get into a fuss that I'm late. School starts soon and I'll be overloaded with work, so bear with me. Enjoy!

* * *

"Pass the orange juice, please, Stephanie," Jesse asked politely.

Stephanie ignored twirling her hair and snapped into gear. She grabbed the bottle of orange juice from the center of the table and gently placed it into Uncle Jesse's hand.

"Thanks," Jesse said while pouring the orange juice and then realizing it had pulp in it.

"Your wel—" Stephanie began to say and then was cutoff.

"Ugh, gross, it's pulp. Hey Danny, mind getting the other orange juice out of the fridge?" Jesse said while placing the other orange juice bottle back to Stephanie's hand who placed it back to the center of the table.

Stephanie, a bit mad she didn't get a chance to say your welcome, having urges to please everyone just took the last few bites of her eggs and was done.

She took the plate by her left hand and stacked the fork on top of it. She walked over to the sink and Danny placed a hand in front of her and signaled for her to leave it.

"Here, Jesse. Why don't you make yourself useful and try to get it yourself," Danny said while Jesse poured the orange juice and it spilt on the table.

"Aw, Jesse! Joey, get me some lemon juice and some Lysol, including a rag, it'll take the juice right off this table without a mark," Danny said panicking over a futile spill.

Jesse put his hand on his forehead and rubbed it gently as the whole procedure, Danny acted like he was treating a patient at the hospital. Joey came immediately and take swiped away the lemon and squeezed it right onto Jesse's pants.

"Why don't aim at the spill, huh?" He moaned with a sarcastic feeling to his tone.

Danny ignored it and started to clean it off, the table was good as new. "Thanks, Joey. And Steph, mind checking on DJ, Joey and I got her a surprise for her Graduation."

"Sure." Steohanie rushed up the stairs and heard footsteps from her room. The door was slightly open and Stephanie peaked and eye through to see DJ fiddling with some object. She placed it in a drawer and looked around. Stephanie jumped across the hall to Joey's room and hid. DJ exited and shut her door and ran down the stairs.

Stephanie, being sneaky, crawled to the door and creaked it open a notch and walked in trying not to make a sound. She reached to the drawer and looked what she had been playing with.

Some kind of unusual object struck her attention, she looked at it carefully for the letters it read aloud. Something that would tear a heart in everyone if anyone else had found out.

It read pregnant.

* * *

**A/N: **Surpring or did you see it coming? Please review!  



	2. Blackmail

Stephanie stared blankly at the little device that proved DJ was pregnant. It couldn't be true. Stephanie could feel cells in her body going, "5 bucks it's Kimmy's!" The other side just was, "How could DJ do this, and who was the father?" Stephanie did enjoy the ol' lecture and the family all yelling at DJ scene, but this was big. Something way too big to let it get blown way out of proportion.

"It can't be…" Stephanie whispered and heard footsteps behind her.

"What can't be?" Michelle came barging through DJ's door and into the room just skipping. Stephanie stuttered for a moment and took the object and placed it behind her back so Michelle couldn't see.

"What do you have there?" Michelle questioned again demanding answers soon. Michelle gave a smirk across her face, "Oh! I get it!"

"You…do?" Stephanie stuttered out feeling a rat in front of her.

"Of course, I do. I'm not naïve, you know. You're just searching for DJ's present dad and Joey got DJ for her graduation. You must've heard their little 'search' for DJ they set up. You're a cool sister, well, I wouldn't dare try to find the present, DJ would kill me. See ya, Stephanie," Michelle skipped out and right after the little girl ran down the stairs, DJ entered.

"DJ! What're…you doing here?" Stephanie said with a hunch.

"It's my room, why wouldn't I be here?" DJ said getting a coat and then freezing. "What do you have in your hand?" She said with a look of evil coming across.

"In my hand? Nothing, nothing at all, I think I'll just get out of your room and—" DJ grabbed Stephanie's skirt ripping a portion from it. "DJ! Look what you did now! This cost over 45 dollars and you tear it!"

"I don't care about your skirt, I know that you know what I know about what I am. Stephanie, don't you dare spread a word about this, at ALL! If dad finds out, he'll kill me!"

"Oh, tough luck, bye." Stephanie stormed out and was about to go down the stairs when DJ grabbed a hold of her.

"Stephanie…you can't tell dad…please! When the time is right I'll tell him, I'll sit him down for a cup of tea and say the news, if this gets to him…he'll kick me out."

A smile crept across Stephanie's face and she began to think.

_If I tell dad and he kicks her out, new room and no room with Michelle, bingo! But wait, no more DJ, no more drives to the mall and no more adult conversations, no more for her to help me. Though a free room, hmm. I have to think about the baby a bit more; a new Tanner would be nice and Michelle would talk to them instead of me and I'll talk to DJ! Bingo!_

"Deeje, I won't tell dad, but promise me, ride to the mall twice every weekend, oh and let me set a few plans for Kimmy, I have a few contraptions of my own I've been _dying_ to try on her ever since she stepped a foot in this house. It'll be sweet."

DJ thought for a moment. No response came from her.

"Looks like I'll just go tell dad…" Stephanie said taking a step down the stairs. DJ grabbed her shoulder.

"Ugh…fine. Just don't tell anyone!"

"Excellent, today's Friday, tomorrow we hit the mall, I like the way thing's are turning out…"

* * *

** A/N:** So this is Chapter 2. I've updated it in a few hours, I guess I was a bit eager. Tell me what you think!  



	3. The Father

Friday at school for Stephanie was a bit hard. She had told Gia every secret she held, but she could not tell her DJ's. It would spread throughout the school going from younger ones to older ones and to the high-school where it would be all over DJ was pregnant. Though, the hardest thing to accept not knowing the answer to was: who was the father?

As the day at school quickly ended and going back onto the bus home, Stephanie heard quite a conversation, while eavesdropping from the seat in front of her.

"Hey, John. My brother can't take us to the comic store today, he's with this girl, I don't know her name, he's mentioned her vaguely," the young boy said nonchalantly.

"Crap! I got my 20 bucks all ready and I was really looking forward to getting issue #567 of Dark Cease of Calamity! was raving how someone is going to get kicked off! How could your brother date a girl today!" The other boy, apparently with the name of John, whined.

"I don't know! Some girl…I've seen her once, she's got short blonde hair and she is going to college after the summer. Her name starts with a D…I know that."

Stephanie, shocked, opened her jaw to an extent that made it seem like the jaw would stay in that cumbersome position forever. She just could not believe that the description of the girl was almost exactly like DJ.

* * *

Stephanie opened the door to the kitchen and found DJ eating bananas one by one. Just smashing them down her mouth and munching them with such power in her jaw. 

"Hey Deeje, hope you're ready for the ride to the mall tomorrow, we're gonna hit every fashion store and the next day we'll hit the food court to meet some guys," Stephanie said as if it was a fantasy. Two days at the mall with her sister, clothes and boys. It was practically what Stephanie lived for.

"Yeah, yeah," DJ said glumly.

"Deeje, could I talk to you about the…ahem, the b-a-b-y?" Stephanie asked.

DJ shot a glance and stared, "Sure, but only in my room."

Stephanie nodded and the two ran upstairs, DJ ran back down and grabbed the bananas and ran back up.

While in DJ's room, Stephanie asked a deep question that DJ hoped to never expose. "Who's the father, DJ?"

"…Hoo…I can't tell you that," DJ said with a sigh.

"I guess I'll go tell dad…" Stephanie said and then stopping waiting for DJ to crack. "Aren't you going to stop me?"

"No. Go tell dad, I don't care anymore, he deserves to know."

Stephanie gently plopped herself on DJ's bed and spoke with integrity, "Deeje, I would never betray you, it's just that, how could you do such a thing? Do you even really love this man?"

"I do love him, a bit, though, I haven't told him I'm pregnant," DJ said sadly.

"Deeje, I just hope you can go through with this without any harm done to you and the baby."

"Me too," DJ said solemnly.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm trying to get everybody interested in the story as possible. Please read and review!  



	4. Plan A

It was Friday night, and like the boy had said on the bus, his older brother was out with a girl and DJ just mysteriously left right after finishing dinner. Even though the whole family was in the living room watching television, Stephanie had her own agenda.

To play a trick on Kimmy.

She had waited all her life when Kimmy walked in through the door to get revenge…badly. She'd call it, "Phase 1". She had some stuff in store for Kimmy that would send her berserk.

After everybody had gotten wrapped up in the TV show, Stephanie ran into the kitchen and told the family she didn't want to watch. After becoming situated, Stephanie ran to the table by the stairs and placed her hand beneath.

She quickly got a hold of a file that was taped underneath it. It read in capital letters with a sharpie, "Plan A". Stephanie gave a slight evil laugh as she quickly unfolded the document; almost getting a paper cut from the slickness she opened it like. It had practically been there for 3 years. She had never touched it since.

Inside were ample papers and blue prints as a map and the tools and instructions provided. Stephanie grinned happily.

She looked on the tools list.

Tools—

Bucket

Comet's Feces

Rope

Family Member (Jesse)

Stephanie nodded as she reminisced of the times she fought with Kimmy. Or as Stephanie calls her, Airhead.

"This'll be one to remember…" Stephanie said with her eyes squinted and her hand rubbing her chin.

* * *

Stephanie had everything planned out. She just needed to get Uncle Jesse. She had it do it…the 'old' way. 

She walked upstairs into the attic where Uncle Jesse was relaxing on the couch.

"Hey, Uncle Jesse," Stephanie said making a sit on the couch and Jesse removed his legs to the floor.

"Hey, kid," he replied.

"Don't you just…oh…hate Kimmy?" Stephanie making "hate" stretched out.

"Hate?" Jesse paused and froze. "What. Did. She. Do. This time?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just that…we haven't been able to see her much…to get the real Kimmy out…" Stephanie said making Jesse think.

"You're trying out Plan A, aren't you?" Jesse said breaking Stephanie's plan.

"How? Did? How, how—"

"Steph! I was coming down the stairs and peaked my head to see you tape it, besides, Joey found it when he was playing hide-'n-go-seek with Nicky and Alex."

"Oh…so will you do it?" Stephanie said avoiding conversation.

"Now, Steph—" Jesse was cutoff.

"I got Comet's Feces when he had that green slushy," Stephanie said immediately.

"I'm in."

* * *

**Action Time**

Stephanie woke up at 8 o'clock as her alarm went off. Showtime.

She quickly flipped on a shirt and pants and ran down the stairs where Jesse was eating some cereal. She nodded and he had made her a bowl as well.

DJ flip-flopped down the stairs. "Hey, Deeje, call Kimmy over!"

"Yeah, that's right, we haven't seen her in a while! C'mon!" Jesse said continuing the begging.

"Ok…are you guys okay?" DJ said all confused.

DJ, surprisingly, did call Kimmy and she said she'd be over in five minutes. That gave Jesse and Stephanie time for preparation. DJ walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. Immediately, Stephanie and Jesse got into motion.

Stephanie had saved a bucket full of Comet's "Business" in the bushes. Jesse had saved the rope in a cabinet. They were ready to go. Outside, Stephanie grabbed the bucket and avoided to smell in the vicinity of the aroma.

Jesse got the rope into a knot around the bucket's handle, and that's when it hit Stephanie. A ladder. Within the distance, Stephanie could hear Kimmy talking to herself.

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ Stephanie's mind screamed. She ran into the front yard and grabbed the small ladder and ran as it repeatedly hit her knees. She tripped at the last moment and the ladder went flying. Flying right into Jesse's hands. He climbed up with the bucket and tossed it to the other side of the roof when the door to the kitchen was below. Kimmy made her walked to the steps and DJ greeted her. Jesse let go gently and the bucket of feces and it dumped right onto Kimmy's head.

It oozed down her hair and her clothes. A shocking statement came from Kimmy.

"Oh! I owe my brother 5 bucks; he bet that I would be all dirty when I came to your house. Huh, oh well, I'll be back. I gotta go take a…" Kimmy started to sneeze and did all over the door. "Shower, sorry, well, see ya, Deeje."

Jesse and Stephanie stared blankly at each other.

"Care to start on Plan B?" Jesse said.


	5. Sly Michelle

As it was Saturday and the prank on Kimmy was just a real disappointment, but kind of funny how she just didn't go berserk. Though, Stephanie couldn't help to feel some guilt. After all, it did come from Comet's insides, which by the thought of it just made it seem gross. Luckily Stephanie had Jesse on her side to go against Kimmy. But she'd wait until the trip to the mall twice this weekend was done.

Stephanie just could not hold the wait; she needed to get a laugh on her Plan B soon and fast.

"Deeje, say, could we do both stuff in one trip to the mall?" Stephanie said trying to negotiate without DJ getting curious.

"Steph, that was what I was going to ask you. We think alike," DJ responded relieved.

"Heh…uh, right," Stephanie replied trying to keep a straight face.

DJ hopped in the car and Stephanie hopped in the shotgun and flipped on her seatbelt. DJ rolled down the windows and Stephanie almost screamed and almost flopped out of the chair. Michelle was there.

"MICHELLE! You scared me to death!" Stephanie growled.

"I'm sorry, it's just that, have you found DJ's present yet?" Michelle asked.

"Uh, no, Michelle, we've got the leave," Stephanie gave a pseudo-smile and looked at DJ who was staring at Stephanie angered, "Uh, no—wait—yeah, uh, um, yeah, we—wait, got to, um, uh, bye Michelle!" DJ pulled out of the driveway and sped off.

"They're hiding something…I'm going to find out what it is…" Michelle said a bit evilly.

* * *

"Steph! You were looking for my present, what? That's for me!" DJ hollered at Stephanie. 

"No, Deeje, it's not what it seems to be," Stephanie said trying to sooth DJ.

"Then how does it suppose to seem like?"

"Well, it's sort of complicated…" Stephanie ended in a distant voice, like going into a vanishing point.

"Complicated—! I don't care if it's complicated tell me! Does she know something about me!" DJ said still yelling furiously.

"When I found out you were pregnant, that thing, Michelle entered and I hid it behind my back and…she asked what I had in my hands and…I told her nothing and she then said and assumed I was looking for your present and um…that's why I went along with it and then you entered right after…" Stephanie said with the complete story.

"Oh, well, thanks for covering for me, and I'm sorry," DJ said back to her normal tone.

"Hey Deeje."

"Yeah."

"Did Michelle do something while we were looking at each other and you were mad about Michelle telling you that I was looking for your present?"

"She did do a bit of a fast motion, why?"

"Um…I was just curious."

DJ pulled into the mall parking lot and two stepped out and glanced at it. It was so huge, and Stephanie had enough money to buy herself a new purse and a new skirt due to the fact that DJ had torn it.

They entered and fresh air wafted to them as the temperature dropped. The two were greeted by tons of clothes. Sometimes Stephanie would spend _HOURS_ finding clothes, but immediately she made eye contact with the perfect jeans. She didn't want the skirt anymore neither the purse; the jeans were the highlight of the day.

* * *

"Aunt Becky, can you make me a sandwich, please?" Michelle asked politely. 

"Sure, Michelle, what would you want?" Becky said thinking of the possibilities.

"Peanut-butter and jelly, please."

Becky was going to make an Elvis joke about the sandwiches he ate but erased it in her mind because it would kill Jesse if he heard it.

"Boy, you should've _SEEN_ the crowd at the Smash Club last night. I was rolling along and everybody loved my jokes! It was the best!" Joey said entering enthusiastically.

"That's great, Joey!" Becky complimented.

"Hey, Michelle, you know I have a joke just for you!" Joey said.

"What! What! Tell me!" Michelle whined in anticipation.

"Oh, alright. What…do you call someone going, "ha, ha, ha, plop?"

Michelle waited and Joey then got the hint to tell the answer, "A man…laughing is head off!"

Michelle gave a giggle and a smile crept up on her face as she complimented Joey warmheartedly.

"Oh, c'mon now! Cut – it – out! C'mon, now folks! Whoa!" Joey gave a Popeye voice.

Aunt Becky finished making the sandwich and gave Michelle the plate; she also gave her a glass of coke with ice in it.

"Thanks, Aunt Becky, though, have you noticed DJ being a bit strange, Stephanie too?"

"Yeah. DJ hasn't been herself lately, but teens, you know." Michelle looked away and muttered something without making a move with her lips.

"Good thing I put a tape recorder in the car to hear their conversation…"


	6. Michelle Finds Out

"What's that Michelle?" Aunt Becky snapped in a second.

Michelle froze, it was like time had paused and you could do whatever you want with her not even noticing.

"Nothing…" Michelle said trying not to give away any suspicious feelings.

"You know, Michelle, I heard what you said," Becky said while stirring the pasta around in a circle for dinner.

"Becky, give Michelle a break and start focusing on the spaghetti," Joey said with a nonchalant tone.

"Why? You don't think I can find out what Michelle mumbled beneath her breath—cause you know, I have very sensitive hearing and—"

"You just poured Michelle's can of coke into the pasta," Joey said cutting Becky off. Indeed she did. The water was all brown now and the pasta rather did look tasty. Becky looks on the bright side.

"Oh—oh well, just don't tell anyone, maybe this'll be the dish Jesse will beg for me to make every night," Becky said getting way ahead of herself.

"Aunt Becky, I'm sure anything with coke is something worth eating," Michelle said dazing into a world with coke everywhere and she placed her elbow right into the bottle of coke and spilt it backward going toward her shirt. It spilt everywhere. Michelle just was angered by the spill.

"Oh no! My shirt! It's full of coca-cola!" Michelle gasped in horror.

"Hey, look on the bright side, when you go anywhere and you get thirsty, grab your shirt and suck in that coke. It's probably very refreshing," Joey said trying to be comedic. Becky laughed aloud. Michelle didn't.

"It's not funny, Joey," Michelle walked away leaving with Becky to do the work.

Becky sighed. "Joey, stir the coke-pasta and I'll clean up the mess. Lately, Michelle's been very lethargic and never helps."

"Well, you know kids these days," Joey said while taking a large stroke with the pasta.

"No, I don't know 'em, why?"

"They just…care about their clothing and their fashion," Joey replied with a deep grin.

DJ and Stephanie barged in through the door and Stephanie carried a pair of jeans she admired in her hand.

"Aren't they wonderful?" She said.

"Am I correct or what?" Joey said gloating.

* * *

Michelle had a spare shirt underneath and stuck her hand through the window of DJ's car and she grabbed a hold of a recorder she had placed in the backseat. She rewinded it fully and heard the conversation to be played. 

_"Steph! You were looking for my present, what? That's for me!"_

_"No, Deeje, it's not what it seems to be,"_

_"Then how does it suppose to seem like?"_

_"Well, it's sort of complicated…"_

_"Complicated—! I don't care if it's complicated tell me! Does she know something about me!"_

_"When I found out you were pregnant, that thing, Michelle entered and I hid it behind my back and…she asked what I had in my hands and…I told her nothing and she then said and assumed I was looking for your present and um…that's why I went along with it and then you entered right after…"_

_"Oh, well, thanks for covering for me, and I'm sorry,"_

_"Hey Deeje."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Did Michelle do something while we were looking at each other and you were mad about Michelle telling you that I was looking for your present?"_

_"She did do a bit of a fast motion, why?"_

_"Um…I was just curious."_

Michelle stood in awe. She had found out, DJ, her own older sister, 18 years of age, was pregnant.

* * *

**A/N: **I deeply appreciate ALL of your ood reviews, I never spotted one person who was acting like a jerk. I respect that, so a shout out to all of my reviewers!  



	7. A Worry and a Shock

"What's the matter, Michelle?" Becky saw her in shock.

"Uh… … …I found…uh, a leaf! Yep, it's orange, fall's here. Yep!" Michelle said trying to cover her sister.

She still couldn't believe that DJ, her once I trustworthy /I sister had gone out and done something like this. She I had /I to tell someone.

"Hmm-hmm…you're up to something, remember, I'm here for you."

"Aunt Becky, wait! I do have something to tell you, I just found out that—that—that, DJ is pregnant."

Becky's mouth went from a zip to a tunnel hole. "What!" Becky exclaimed almost shouting so loud the neighbors could hear.

"Hey! What's the ruckus? I'm trying to teach my dog to play poker!" Kimmy said over the fence.

"Oh, sorry, Kimmy to disrupt your I game /I ." Becky said rolling her eyes. "I know it's hard for you that DJ went to college and you don't get to see her as often, but you don't have to lie to I that /I extent."

There, Michelle's own aunt wasn't even listening to what Michelle had to say. No one believed her, and no one would.

DJ and Stephanie were in DJ's room discussing clothes, school…and then the baby.

"So…how long have you been pregnant? Do you know?" Stephanie asked.

DJ nodded a little with a crooked smile. "6 months." DJ said.

"But Deeje! Your—oh no! I thought you were getting chubby, but holy crow! Now that I look at it, your stomach's getting big!"

"I'm worried, Steph. What might happen with this baby?" DJ asked with a light tone.

"I don't know, Deeje, but I hope you'll be just fine."


	8. Danny Hears the Truth

It had been a month since DJ had revealed to Stephanie that she was sixth months pregnant, and now DJ's small but chunky stomach that Stephanie remembered seeing a month ago, was now just a huge bouncy ball. That's when it cracked…

"DJ!" Danny yelled at her when she had come home from a long two weeks at college.

"Dad, sit down." DJ ordered remotely as she stood by the open door and shut it. Danny knew something was going on.

"Why are you so…fat?" Danny asked in his tone that made you feel a bit dirty inside.

"Uh, dad…this is really hard, but…"

"I know." Danny said taking DJ by surprise.

"You do? I mean, you do!"

"Yeah, your just eating too much, I know you miss home, so whaddya say? Come live back at the Tanner residence!" Danny said with exclamation in his voice.

"No. Dad, I'm not eating too much, I mean, I am, but…I'm pregnant." Immediately DJ had burning tears coming from her eyes and the tears never dropped. They left a burning path down her cheeks, and she watched as her father looked at her. His mouth zipped, his eyes looking sternly at DJ, you could disgust from him.

"Why did you do that, DJ?" Danny said in a tone that was low and gruff, he wasn't playing around. "Who's the father? I mean, were you even thinking!"

"Dad, look, I'm sorry."

"Sorry is not enough! I'm not involved, it's your life, you handle it!"

DJ's tears turned into fire and then into ice, as they seemed to leave her cheeks as cold and frozen.

"Dad, it was a mistake, but I'm kind of looking forward to this baby, I mean, you I've always wanted to start a family of my own, it's just that…I don't know who the father is!"

Joey barged through the door, skipping, grabbed two spoons and started to drum them on the counter, and then jumped down in the basement where Uncle Jesse was and they were to start on their radio show, the Rush Hour Renegades.

"Well, that's your mistake, DJ, I'm sorry I hollered, but didn't you think you were too young?"

"Of course, but I've got two more years of college, and I always have time to spend with my child, I was hoping you would actually be happy for me."

"Deeje, I am happy, it's just that I disapprove of premarital birth. How long have you been pregnant?"

"Seven months." DJ's words were as cold as winter, but Danny had to face the truth.

"I'll help you get through this, I will."

"Thank you Da-" DJ paused. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AGGGHHHH! OH NO! AGGGHHHH!"

A/N: I appreciate your fine reviews; it's those that keep me rolling. Sorry about me not updating, school got REALLY hectic. I'm back, though.


	9. Hard to Hear

"Deeje! Are you ok! DJ!" Danny rushed over to held her back, so she wouldn't fall. "JESSE! BECKY! JOEY! GET HERE! NOW!"

"Dad…" DJ said in a mere whisper. "Daadd…"

"Deeje, we need to get you to a hospital! Don't talk!"

Joey rushed up from the basement and his eyes almost burst out. "Deeje! What happened!"

"Daad…Joey…the…the…faathherr…tell him…I'm having…the…babbbyy…" DJ silently faded away after every word, every letter.

Danny and Joey picked up DJ by the head and legs and carried her through the day and out to the front door and out to the car. There, Jesse pulled up with his Harley. "JESSE! GET OVER HERE!" Danny screamed so loud, it was a side Danny had never seen, or Jesse and Joey for that matter.

"Dadd…" DJ began to whisper again. "AHHHHHHHH!" Pain struck through her like a bolt of lightning. "Tell…AGGH! The father…Ne—" DJ passed out, fear overwhelming her and taking over her fragile body, winning the battle, victoriously.

* * *

DJ was in the hospital while Danny stood by her side, Joey, Jesse outside in the waiting room. Becky and the rest had no idea what was happening, due to the fact that Jesse and Joey's cell-phone reception was terrible. 

"Can you believe Deeje is pregnant?" Jesse asked, biting the end of his sunglasses.

"I can't. But I believe we should stick by her, but hey, it may be a blessing, another toddler in the house would be kind of awesome. You know how I've always wanted…some kids. And admit it, you and Becky have wanted another one for years. You have to look at the bright side of this." Joey finished leaving Jesse wondering wildly why all of a sudden Joey sounded so mature.

"You're right, but I can't shake the feeling of who the father is…it's driving me nuts. She began to say his name, "Ne". Ned, maybe? But who's Ned; DJ would've introduced him? I feel like it's someone we know…someone.

A doctor came out with a frown. "Are you two with the Tanners?"

"Yes," Jesse and Joey said in unison.

"DJ…she's having a premature baby. 7 months old. There is a slight chance…" The nurse almost dawdled off into her imagination as she drifted away from her words.

"Slight chance what, doctor?" Jesse said, raising from the seat, throwing down the crappy magazine that was supplied on the table.

"That…that the baby might die, because of the lungs being too small. If the baby does survive, we'll need to keep him or her here for about a month or two."

Jesse's forehead began to crinkle and Joey walked off to the entrance of the hospital. He needed to tell the others.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I appreciate your reviews. 


	10. The Father is Revealed

"What happened!" Becky, Stephanie, and Michelle all rushed through the door to the hospital, with Joey in front, escorting them.

Jesse stood up from reading one of the magazines on the table. "Where's Nicky and Alex?"

"Oh! Uh, Kimmy's watching them."

"Couldn't you just have done Stephanie, instead, huh?"

"I'm sorry honey, but now, I need to know what's going on with DJ!"

"Look, DJ's pregnant…and the father, we're—we're not completely sure of, but also, the baby might—might…" Jesse paused. "Might die."

Gasps from Becky, Stephanie, and Michelle all followed in unison. Becky put a hand to her forehead and sat down on the chairs. "Oh my goodness…"

"DJ's pregnant!" Stephanie said, trying to act like she did nothing wrong.

"I told you!" Michelle ranted on toward Becky. "And you knew too, Stephanie!"

"Diddd—did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did—".

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! No. Fighting." Jesse said, stopping the commotion.

"I placed a tape recorder in DJ's car and you were talking about it!"

"You little—you invaded mine and DJ's privacy!"

"So what? You lied!"

Jesse fell down into the chair and kissed Rebecca on the forehead. Joey stepped up. "Stephanie, if you knew this…why didn't you tell us?"

"Uh…" Stephanie stumbled into one of those moments where you can't ever seem to think of a good excuse.

"Yes, Stephanie, _why didn't_ you tell the family?"

Stephanie shot Michelle a scowl and a ticket to a one-way ride to sisterly torture—the tickle-master.

"I, I, I—I was sort of, blackmailing DJ…" Stephanie admitted.

"Stephanie Tanner, you know that blackmailing is not allowed in this household, now that you did that, DJ is at risk to having her baby, die or, for DJ herself, to die as well. You just put your sister in a deep hole…it's time you helped her out of it." Jesse was done yelling at Stephanie and he walked out to ride on his Harley, to erase the thoughts that polluted his mind.

Everyone looked at her in disbelief.

* * *

For the next four hours, it was nothing but silence. Michelle entertained herself with a little portable videogame, shouting out "Aw!" and "I'm gonna get you!". Becky read tons of magazines. Joey practiced his comedy. Jesse was out riding. Stephanie, well, she just drowned in her sorrow. 

A doctor came out. "DJ Tanner can talk now, the doctor gave her an epidural. One at a time, though." Stephanie went first.

She came through the door and DJ was weak with strength, Danny by her side, every moment. "Stepphhaanniie…" DJ said so low that it can't even be classified as a whisper.

"Deeje, are you alright?" Stephanie asked comfortingly, pulling up a chair and sitting next to the bed.

"I'm sorry, Deeje." Stephanie began to say, tears swelling in her eyes and she began to sob.

"Sorry about what!" Danny said, his eyes fixated on Stephanie.

"I, I—sort of blackmailed DJ."

"What! And you didn't tell me! Stephanie, your sister is in jeopardy because of what you did, this has got to be the most idiotic thing you've even done, since that time—"

"STOP!" DJ hollered, as high as she could yell. "Stop fighting! I don't care what Stephanie did, fighting will not stop what has happened, start living the presenttt…" DJ began to fade away. She'd used too much energy. "Jjust—tell, the father."

"Who's the father, DJ!"

DJ's eyes began to close, in and out. "Ne—Ne—" DJ began to fade away. She screamed. "NE—NE!"

"Who is it! DJ!" Danny hollered.

_"Nelson." _And DJ silently faded away.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there you go, the long-awaited revealing of DJ's father, some of you who have followed the show a long ways, will know who Nelson is and recognize him. 


	11. A Predator

"Ne…" Danny paused and took a deep breath. "Nelson."

"It was Nelson? _That geek_?" Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"DJ…how could you do this!" Danny was bugging out.

DJ was asleep. In a deep sleep. She could not hear any of the ramblings going through the room she was in, and all she could hear were the voices that acted in her dream.

* * *

DJ awoke and saw Jesse standing there. Just Jesse. Nobody else was here, or at least DJ didn't think so. "Hey there, Deeje." 

"H-h-hey…U-u-uncle J-Jesse."

"I heard about…the…father…"

"Y-y-yeah."

"Nelson? I thought you two broke up. Done forever."

"W…"

"No, DJ! How could you do this?"

"Wait…"

"DJ! I'm sick and tired of you and your sisters' dumb decisions lately…but this…I thought you had common sense."

"Uncle Jesse!" DJ was practically hollering. "We _were_."

"We? Were? What do you mean?"

"We _were_ together."

"So?"

"Well…" DJ shifted her eyes and took a gulp. Jesse caught on and stood up from the chair he sat in, his mouth wide open.

"DJ…" His tone was soft. "He…he…Nelson didn't force…oh no." Jesse kicked the chair and ran out.

He was after Nelson.

* * *

**A/N:** I am _so_ glad everyone is enjoying this, so far. I hope people won't be turned off for the short chapters and extensive drifts in between…but I'm trying! I'm trying my hardest! 


	12. Nelson is Gone

"Jesse! Wait!" Danny yelled as Jesse sped by out the door.

"Stay here, Danny! I've got to go find Nelson!" Danny stood still and knew there was some kind of anger and resentment in Jesse's eyes.

Stephanie and Michelle teased each other, while Stephanie sat in a chair rolling her eyes. Michelle was in fourth grade and by then, she was into things more with interest. Her attention span was extensive, so now, every thing that she found amusing, she continued to participate in that for quite some time.

"I hope DJ is ok…" Michelle said.

"Me too," Stephanie finally came to an agreement with her annoying sister.

"The doctor said DJ should have the baby in a few hours," Rebecca announced.

"I can't believe it…" Danny was shaking his head. "My little girl…is having…a child." A tear shed down his cheek, as he stare at the wall into nothingness. Past memories of DJ being a little girl and then a middle-schooler, and then into high-school, as Steve fled into the picture…and then DJ's current appearance. What had happened to Danny's little tennis ball?

The group silently fell asleep with Joey's jokes allowing them to allay their fears.

Jesse was at Nelson's home. A mansion. Of course, he was the rich one. He was. DJ had mentioned that he had an ATM in his house, which by Jesse's standards, a mockery of all society.

Jesse knocked on the door. It opened and a woman, middle-aged, red-hair, with a plate and towel in her hand, stood there. "May I help you, sir?"

"Yes…are you Nelson's mother?"

"Oh no, I'm their maid. Would you like me to retrieve Mrs. Burkhard?"

"Yes, please."

After a minute of waiting, Jesse was beginning to become impatient. A woman finally came, glasses on, and a pencil on her ear, giving the "sophisticated" and "I'm better than you", feeling. "Yes?"

"I'm Jesse…DJ Tanner's uncle."

"Oh, yes. DJ…she was wonderful to Nelson. Never after his…our…money."

"Let me get to the point: DJ became pregnant…"

"Oh no…" She gave a superficial gasp.

"Yeah, and you want to hear the second part?"

"Um…I've got work to do…"

"Nelson's the father."

The woman gave a real gasp to this statement.

"No! No! Muriel!" The maid ran over and wondered why she was summoned. "Where's Nelson?"

"I'm afraid he left for the beach an hour ago..."

"Damn!" Jesse ran off.


	13. The Beach

Jesse was running from street to street, to his one destination: the beach. Cars were swerving left to right, trying to avoid Jesse, yet his deadly pathway he carved as he ran, was almost impossible to dodge.

"Excuse me! Thank you! Well--why don't you just jump off a cliff, buddy! Yeah, well, up yours! Excuse me, ma'am!" Jesse yelled as he came through a rush hour street.

People in rush hour weren't exactly the handy-dandy neighbors that greet you when you first move in, with a whole block party, and free food for all. This was hardcore, and if you wanted to get your way, you had to make it your way.

After limited amount of tiring cursing and swearing, using the bird a few times, Jesse reached the beach. People swarmed the sand, while children played endlessly with all sorts of toys. Children also swam in the tide that rushed in from the ocean. Women lay out, sprawled on a towel, soaking up in the hot sun. Men play sports, throwing footballs, trying to impress the ladies.

Jesse surveyed the surrounding, finally spotting Nelson on his yaht, out into the ocean, going away! Jesse, angered, and full of resentment, ran and bolted through the people in the beach. He could hear the music blaring--invigorating him. "You're not getting away from me, Nelson..." Jesse muttered under his breath, as his legs did all of the work.

The yacht seemed to be out quite far into the ocean. Jesse stopped at the tide and looked around. He ran to a parlor nearby.

"Yeah, I need one of 'em."

"Fifty bucks."

Jesse swapped out fifty bucks and took on a jetski, driving out onto the ocean. There was no way in hell Nelson would get away. Water zooped up on the side of the jetski, soaking Jesse's feet.

It didn't matter. Nelson was his primary target. Sure, he was no MacGyver or no Indiana Jones, but he sure as heck could try. As he sped across from Nelson's yacht, he could see the young, rich man enjoying the view. He soon was side to side with the yacht, and thinking the impossible, he jumped from that boat up to the railing. The jetski floated back, but he didn't seem to care.

Jesse pulled him self up, doing a push-up in a way. He crawled onto the ground and stood. Walking toward where Nelson was, he stood right before him.

"J...Jesse?"

"Yes, Nelson."

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, all! I'm back and better than ever. This story still has a few twist and turns waiting around the corner, and the end is far from. I do hope that you are enjoying this, as many of you (30) have this on your favorites. Also, check out my work on FictionPress, if you can. The link is in my homepage. 

I will continue writing fics on here though, probably mostly sitcom fics, and mostly Full House, as I've watched the show for years now. Please review and I see Chapter Fourteen imminent. :)


	14. Nelson, The Scumbag

"Where did you come from!"

"Nelson, sit down."

"Wha-why!"

"Nelson, sit down damnit!"

Nelson, afraid, sat down on a chair nearby.

"What's the matter?"

"Shut your mouth and listen to me."

A gulp from Nelson. What had he done wrong? Jesse continued.

"When was the last time you saw DJ?"

"I-I-I don't know…um-uh…four months ago? I have no idea."

"Damnit, Nelson!" Jesse swiped his arm in a fury and knocked aside a chair to the other side of the yacht. Veins ran down Jesse's forehead, and his face reddening by the second.

"Alright, alright…let's see…uh…it would have to have been at that party. About a year or so ago. DJ was there and I was there because my date, Vanessa was good friends with the party host. DJ and I exchanged a few words of recognition and that's all."

"That's all?" Jesse was beginning to think that this Nelson was hiding something.

"That's all."

"Damnit! Nelson! Don't lie to me! Damn!"

"I'm not lying! I swear, I swear…please don't hurt me."

Jesse cooled down. "Alright, look. I won't hurt you, but just tell me the damn truth or I will hurt you."

Nelson stared at Jesse, a glimmer in his eyes as a gentle tear strolled down his cheek. "Alright. I had been drinking a bit and so had she…"

"Are you telling me DJ was drinking alcohol?"

"Yes, she was drinking a bottle of beer."

Jesse, non-believing, told him to go on.

"Alright, and I suddenly came over to DJ…and now I'm fading in and out…agh…and all I can remember vividly is waking up in her bed at her dorm."

Jesse's anger was rising. The son-of-a-gun was a sleaze, a complete sleaze. Jesse was full of pain and before he could do anything, his fist had knocked Nelson out cold.

A/N: And you guys thought I'd never update! Hopefully this will whet your appetites guys and I thank you all for your support. Thanks! )


	15. Jesse Gets Wise

"Shut the hell up, you piece of rotten scum!" Jesse screamed at Nelson. Jesse was not himself at that moment, he was quite different. A beast had taken over his mind, body, and persona and turned him into a hell-bent uncle that would do anything to serve justice for his niece, DJ.

Images of DJ lying in bed in the hospital flashed through his mind. Images of DJ cringing from the pain, images of the baby being born, images of DJ dying. All of these led to fueling Jesse's uncontrollable anger. He wanted Nelson dead. Fast.

Jesse had tied up the then-unconscious Nelson in a room nearby in the yacht. Nelson began screaming at Jesse, loudly. "Let me out you sadistic creep! You are in so much trouble! I'll have the authorities on your ass like a monkey on a cupcake!"

"Shut your pompous, rapist mouth!" Jesse wound back and using his back-hand, slapped Nelson to the side. Nelson spit out blood onto the ground. He was done shouting, he didn't want another slap. He wasn't done talking though. "You know," Nelson began to whisper with his eyes closed. "DJ consented."

"Bull crap!" Jesse picked up Nelson and the chair he was tied to and proceeded to throw Nelson to the wall. Several cracks were heard and it was obviously apparent that Nelson had hurt something, badly. "Are ya done?! You want MORE?"

"No..." Nelson managed to spit out.

"Tell me Nelson, what the hell did you want to achieve? Hmm? Were you really drunk? Honestly?"

"Yes..."

"Ah. Haha. Hahahaha." Jesse laughed aloud and make it apparent that it was nothing but fake laughter.

"What's...so...funny?" Nelson spit out and coughed severely afterwards, remnants of blood dripping onto the ground.

"Two or three years ago, you were dating DJ. You visited our house often and you always, always drank water. I remember vividly I had joked, 'Nelson, do you drink anything else than water?' You had that quirky smile plastered on your face. You had replied something along the lines of, 'Sure, I drink my orange juice, apple juice, occasional soda, and that's about it.' I remarked, 'Ever try any alcoholic drinks?' That's when you said..."

"No, my grandfather was an alcoholic that died from alcohol poisoning. I would never drink that poison."

They had said the exact same line in unison. Nelson knew he was caught.

"You're not as dumb as I thought you were Jesse."

"You wanna shut your pretentious mouth?!"

"Hmph." Nelson gave a sigh that seemed to show a sort of 'I've been caught lying' attitude.

Jesse filled with anger and looked to his left to see a spare plastic chair. He rushed over, picked it up and snapped off the end to one of the legs. Holding a potential weapon, he walked over to Nelson and held the chair's leg to the teen's neck.

"You want to tell me what the hell happened that night?"


	16. DJ Wakes Up

DJ lay there in her hospital bed, motionless. She had been out like a light for nearly four hours and Danny had sat there by her side the entire time. He prayed and prayed for a miracle. DJ had been in labor and passed out from the pain. The doctor had informed Danny that she was close to birthing, but the question was the condition DJ and the baby were in. It was then that Danny saw DJ move a finger. He jolted up and checked her. DJ's eyes began to open and screamed. "Ahhh! Owwww! Oh my lord! Awwwwww owwwwww!"

"It's alright Deeje! You're going to be all right! I swear, my word, to you!"

"Dad...let's get this done. I want you to be there by my side when it happens."

"Anything you want, my angel. Nurse!" Danny screamed outside in the hallway.

A fellow Nurse came rushing in. Danny started talking, "My daughter just woke up. Is it possible we can induce labor?"

The Nurse strolled over to DJ and checked to see how far she was dilated. "No need, this baby is coming now. Stand back, she's having the baby now."

DJ Tanner was going to be a mother. Danny Tanner was going to be a grandfather. And Nelson Burkhart was going to be a dead man.


	17. A Shocking Revelation

"Ok, for the last time. Would you or would you not want to tell me what really happened that night?" Jesse tightened his grip on the chair leg he held to Nelson's throat. Nelson sat motionless, his eyes closed. It seemed like he was contemplating his choices and he wasn't sure which way to lean. He finally let out an exasperated gasp and sigh, almost of relief.

"Fine. I raped DJ Tanner."

"You son of a…!" Jesse gave his firm grip on the chair leg a quick motion, left to right. On Nelson's thigh. Nelson screamed in pain and tried to apply pressure to the wounded area but alas he could not as his hands were tied well. His wrist was also broken due to him being thrown. Blood began to appear as the cut opened up further.

"Stop it! Stop! Please! I beg you!" Nelson cried.

"You want me to stop? Do ya? How about you stop raping my niece! Oh wait, you already did! Too late!"

Slit.

The other leg was now cut. Nelson cried out and cried continuously. "I needed her that night! I needed to show her the pain I felt when she left me! It was all a part of our plan…all a part of our plan…all...a…par…pl…"

"Our?! Who is our?! There's another man involved!? Who is he Nelson! Give me the name! Nelson, NO!"

Nelson passed out, blood seeping to the surface and soaking his clothes. Jesse stood there with a bloody chair leg, above Nelson's unconscious body. Nelson was not the only man who had forcefully raped his niece, DJ Tanner. Jesse walked out the door to his left, leaving Nelson alone. Nelson, locked in a room with no food, no movement, and two severe cuts for several days ought to be the bare minimum punishment he deserves. Jesse looked to the beach, he was to find the second man.


End file.
